Follow Through
by thorn-bird
Summary: Post-Welcome To Korea. HawkeyeBJ fluff-in which Hawkeye tells BJ a little story.


Title: Follow Through

By: Megs

Rating: G

Category: BJ/Hawkeye of sorts...very fluffy and weirdly bad...

Summary: Post-'Welcome To Korea'. Discussions of Celtic mythology in the shower.

Notes: Well...the lyrics are by Gavin DeGraw. This song always makes me weep for other reasons, but hopefully after this I won't be so weepy. Not all the lyrics fit, but I had to put it in. "This is the start of something good, don't you agree?" Come on. It's perfect.

* * *

_This is the start of something good_

_  
Don't you agree?_

They walk away in their robes, laughing. BJ's face falls serious. "He's going to be okay, right? I mean, they'll bring him back once they realize...?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Hawkeye holds the door to the showers open for his new companion. "Then he'll give us some sort of God-awful punishment. But it's worth it to see Frank Burns dragged away by MPs."

"God-awful punishment? Worse then being graced with his presence on a day-to-day basis?"

"Almost," Hawkeye hangs his robe and steps into the farthest stall. "You'll get used to him, though. But Frank'll be the only thing you get used to."

"I'm sure I can adapt...." BJ is not modest. He hangs his robe beside Hawkeye's and steps into the other stall, pulling on the lever and jumping back, slightly surprised at the temperature.

"Ah, BJ. New victim of this hellhole. You ever heard the story of Deirdre Of The Sorrows?"

"Can't say that I have."

_I haven't felt like this in so many moons__  
  
You know what I mean?_

And we can build through this destruction

As we are standing on our feet

"Then prepare yourself for a lovely little whale of a tale, my good man. This is not a good story for you to bring home and tell your daughter, though," Hawkeye reaches for the soap.

"Oh, it's _that_ kind of story."

"No, not that kind of story. Just not exactly your Peter Pans and Little Bo Peeps."

"All right, hit me."

"This is the ancient Celtic legend of Deirdre, the daughter of Fedlimind—"

"Who's Fedlimind?"

"I'm getting to that. Daughter of Fedlimind, who was Conchobar's chief storyteller. Now, there was this druid, who predicted that Deirdre would be the most beautiful woman in Ireland, but she would cause many warriors of Ulster to die. So, naturally, the Men of Ulster wanted her dead, but Conchobar, the old devil, wanted to marry her, so he sent her into hiding with only a midwife to raise her."

BJ smiled inwardly. He liked Hawkeye very much...he seemed like a good doctor ,and a good man. He cared. And BJ knew if he didn't have him here now, he'd probably be scared and a lot less comfortable than he was.

_So since you want to be with me__  
  
You'll have to follow through_

With every word you say

And I, all I really want is you

For you to stick around

I'll see you everyday

"Now, our little Deirdre grew up. And boy, was she a knockout. Turns out the druid was right, and she was the prettiest lass in all of Ireland," Hawkeye turned around, letting the water hit his back.. "One day, she saw a raven drinking the blood of a cow and said,"—Hawkeye cleared his throat and raised his voice as high as it could go—"'I could love a man with hair like the raven, cheeks like blood and skin like snow.' Are you listening?"

BJ nodded. He was soaping his face at this point, still not knowing what this was leading up to.

"Well, the midwife couldn't lie. So, she said, 'There is a man. Naoise, son of Usna.'"

_But you have to follow through __  
You have to follow through_

"So. This Deirdre babe went to meet Naoise and they eloped to Scotland with his brothers," Hawkeye paused a moment. "And word of this got back to Ulster."

"Oh, dear," BJ said bemusedly.

"'Oh, dear' is right," Hawkeye went on. "Conchobar was furious, but he sent an offering of peace to Naoise and his brothers. They agreed to return with Fergus to accompany them to assure their safety."

"Okay, okay, who's Fergus?"

_These reeling emotions they just keep me alive_

_They keep me in tune_

_Look what I'm holding here in my fire_

_This is for you_

"Fergus mac Roich," Hawkeye said, again in his best Irish accent. "Giant in every sense of the word. 700 feet tall."

"So why do they trust a giant?"

"Because he's...because it's...just listen to the story, okay?"

"All right. I'm all ears."

"So, agreed to this deal, but made it so that Fergus was delayed. Deirdre, Naoise and Naoise's brothers arrived at Emhain Macha without him. Then, one of Conchobar's followers, Eoghan, killed everyone except Deirdre."

_Am I too obvious to preach it?_

_You're so hypnotic on my heart_

"That's terrible," BJ shut the water off. It was starting to turn from lukewarm to cold.

"You haven't heard the end yet," Hawkeye said grimly. "Deirdre lived with Conchobar for a year, but in the end she was so grieved that she hurled herself from a chariot. The druid's prediction turned out to be right in the end. So, what do you think?"

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," BJ said, laughing. He shook his head and reached for his towel, tossed Hawkeye's to him. "What's the moral of the story?"

"The moral of the story is," Hawkeye began toweling himself dry. "Is that I think you're going to cause a lot of trouble, Deirdre."

---

_Oh_

_This is the start of something good_

_Don't you agree?_

---

Fin


End file.
